An Unlikely Love
by blackfire10169
Summary: What happens when two enemies are thrown into the same dorm and are forced to live together? This FanFic tell's the in's and out's of Hermione's and Draco's tortured minds leading them both into each other's arms. Will this unlikely pair find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Love**

**--------------------**

**Chapter One**

**------------------**

**And the Head boy and girl are?**

**-----------------**

**Author's note: **This fanfic is written as though what happened in the 6th book…never happened. I am not going to say what happened because it might spoiled the story for those of you who have yet to read it, though there shouldn't be many.

Hermione Granger ran into her room, happy. Her mother and she had just returned from a trip to the beauty parlor. It was that second time this summer. The first time was to get her frizzed hair under control. The only way they came up with was to straighten her hair…permanently. After awhile she grew to like her new hair do. Today, they went in to color their hair together. Her mother had picked out a rich golden blond for her hair and together the two picked out the perfect hair color for Hermione. She had her hair a rich honey almond color now. It was perfect and she loved it.

Suddenly a peck came from her window. She looked over to see an owl on her window hedge. She rushed over to let it in. "Aww, you poor thing," Hermione said relieving it of the letter tied around its legs.

The owl hooted in delight as Hermione pulled out an owl treat. The owl ate it happily and turned to leave. Once the owl was safely outside and on its way, Hermione shut her window and jumped back onto her bed in excitement. She squealed knowing what this letter was. It held the information on weather or not she would become the next head girl. She quickly tore the envelope open and began reading. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would like to be the first to officially congratulate you for your acceptance as head girl. As you know, your position will be shared with the head boy. The head boy was chosen out of the Slytherin house. The idea of this is to reunite Gryffindor with its enemy. You will be required to share a dorm with the head boy. I do hope this won't be too much of an inconvenience. You are needed to be at the head compartment in the train at 9: oo sharply, so Introductions can be made._

_Good luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Your badge is included in the envelope along with your books need for this year._

Hermione looked into the envelope and sure enough, her badge was there. With her badge in hand, she scooted off of her bed and walked across her room to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She smiled and held the badge up over her heart. _'This is going to be the best year ever.'_

Draco Malfoy sat at the dinner table in the dinning room with his parents. His father sat at the head of the long table, his mother sat across from him, and Draco sat somewhere in between. They were eating a large formal dinner when a school owl began pecking on one of the dinning room windows.

"Fogy!" Draco's father Lucius Malfoy hollered for his latest house elf.

There was a pop and there stood a small creature. Fogy, a girl house elf dressed in a torn up brown and pink dress that flowed down over her feet. "Yes master," Fogy said with her head bowed.

"Let the owl in," Lucius demanded in a cold heartless tone.

Fogy let out a squeak as she scurried across the room to the window. She reached up, but was too short to reach. She snapped her fingers and suddenly a kitchen stool appeared. She climbed up on it with ease, like she had done it many times before. She pushed with all her might and finally the window slid opened. She climbed down as the owl came flapping into the dinning room landing gracefully on the table nest to Draco's plate.

Draco's lip turned up as he stared in disgust at the brown and white bird that sat partly on top of his food. Tempted to say something, he kept his mouth shut. Seeing the envelope tied around the leg of the owl Draco roughly untied it and pushed the seat away from the table to read it. As he was opening the letter the owl began pecking at his plate.

Scowling, Draco pushed the owl away. The owl fell over landing on its side on the table. It picked itself up, glared at Draco, squeaked at him, and then flew promptly out the window. Fogy shut the window after the bird had gone through and with a snap, she and the kitchen stool had disappeared. Draco smirked as he opened the letter.

"What does it say dear?" Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother asked.

Lucius leaned back in his seat in interest as Narcissa leaned forward in hers resting her elbows on the table. Draco began reading the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would like to be the first to officially congratulate you for your acceptance as head boy. As you know, your position will be shared with the head girl. The head girl was chosen out of the Gryffindor house. The idea of this is to reunite Slytherin with its enemy. You will be required to share a dorm with head girl. I do hope this won't be too much of an inconvenience. You are needed to be at the head compartment in the train at 9: oo sharply, so Introductions can be made._

_Good luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Your badge is included in the envelope along with your books need for this year._

Draco looked up from the letter, smirking. "Head boy, they picked me to be head boy!"

"Of course they did Draco," Lucius said his voice dripping with venom.

Draco looked confused for a moment, and then it clicked. He mush of said that out loud instead of in his head. "I didn't mean it like that father," Draco said trying to sound more up to a Malfoy's expectations. "I meant it more of a like…wow, they picked me over that stupid Harry Potter. Everyone loves him…but they picked me instead.".

Lucius stared at his son in anger. "You are better then any other wizards there are out there Draco. You are not only a pureblood, but you are a Malfoy. Why wouldn't they pick you? They are afraid of what our master will do to them if they wouldn't pick you."

"Father…you didn't…did you?" Draco asked thinking that his father scared the school into making him head boy.

Lucius held his head up high, "Of course I did. You don't think they would of actually picked you if I didn't say anything did you. That…Harry Potter boy would have been picked, not you. And besides…the Dark Lord has made his orders very, VERY clear. You were meant to be head boy, not anyone else. We have very big plans for you this year boy…very big plans…indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter Two

------------------

Diagon Alley

-----------------

Hermione followed her parents into The Leaky Cauldron and out the back door. They were headed for Diagon Alley to buy her new school books.

With her wand, Hermione tapped the correct bricks and magically a door opened through the wall. With her father leading, the Grangers walked down Diagon Alley and into Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Once inside, Mr. Granger handed over a hundred dollar bill to the goblin and in return gained silver sickles, gold galleons, and bronze knuts.

Her parents were planning on going home as soon as she was in the safe hands of Mrs. Weasley, so they headed to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with her and the family.

Today was the last day of school shopping so the street and stores were packed with running children, panicked mothers, and happy looking teenagers. Behind her, Hermione thought she felt someone watching her, but she wasn't sure. She looked behind her and saw a bunch of children running with their fuming mothers trying to calm them. Not seeing anyone looking her way, she turned back around to forget about it. But the feeling of being watched didn't go away.

The bell above the door chimed as they pushed through the door to Flourish and Blotts and past the crowd. At the counter stood a heavy set, red haired, red cheeked woman…Mrs. Weasley. At first she didn't see them, but her eyes flickered back over them and a smile of reorganization hit her face and she came bouncing over to them.

"I almost didn't recognize you," she said cheerfully hugging Hermione to her bosom.

Hermione smiled happily and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh," her smiled quickly turned into a worried frown. "She's caught the Galley Bottom. It's horrible, she's been laying around in bed all week, coughing and wheezing. I do hope she'll be alright for tomorrow. I don't know what I would do if she had to miss school because of this."

"What's…Galley Bottom?" Mrs. Granger asked horrified at the sound of such a strange name.

"It's like having a cold," Hermione answered her mother.

"Oh…" was all Mrs. Granger could say when two figures came running up to the group.

"Hermione," Ron said with a big grin over his face.

"All right?" Harry asked also grinning.

"Yes," she answered. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you," She said grabbing them both into a big hug.

"You didn't bring crookskanks again did you?" Ron asked after he had been released.

"No, I couldn't. Mum said he has to go to the vet, later next week so I won't have him this year. That is unless…"

"Unless what?" Harry asked.

"Unless they could send him to me after?" She said looking hopefully up to her parents.

"Not a chance," Mrs. Granger said.

"Please," she asked giving her puppy dog eyes to them.

"Well see," Mr. Granger said.

"Honey!" Mrs. Granger said under her breath.

"What!?" He asked innocently.

"Don't contradict me," Mrs. Granger said grabbed a hold of her husbands sleeve and pulled him off to the side. Mrs. Weasley followed at a trot saying something about her husband doing it all the time.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked eyes wide suddenly noticing the dramatic changes that happened to one of his best friends over the summer.

"I had a little makeover is all," she said nonchalantly.

Harry and Ron stared at her as though seeing her for the first time.

Remembering something, Ron held up the a bag he was holding. The bag was from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Look at these," Ron said pulling out a pair of sun glasses from the bag he held. He put them on and suddenly his head disappeared. "Aren't they great?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said her eyes scrunched up. "I don't see how you would be interested in them…I mean…what's the point of them."

"Well…you give them to a friend…or possibly an enemy and tell them they can keep it…or borrow it. And their head'll disappear." His hand reached up and pulled the glasses off and his head appeared again. "Everyone'll be looking' at him and he won't understand why. He'll look into a mirror and he'd still intact."

"Put those back on Ronald." Hermione said suddenly.

Ron looked confused for a moment the slid the glasses back on.

"Oh that's much better," she said with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Ron took the glasses off again and threw them in the bag again. "That's not funny," he said sulking.

She giggled saying, "I thought so."

Harry pulled a box out of his bag.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked as Ron crossed his arms, still sulking.

"Candy," he said opening the box. He then offered her the box and said, "Want one?"

"I'll pass thanks," she said taking a step back. "What does it do?"

Ron pulled a blue jelly bean like candy out of the box and plopped it onto his tong. Hermione watched as his nose turned blue and began growing as he chewed. Her eyes went wide and Ron started to panic.

"What…what's happening?" He asked.

"Why…you've got an elephant nose," Hermione said doubling over in laughter.

Ron's ears went red and he pushed the trunk into his shirt, trying to hid it from others view.

"Guess what else we bought?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't imagine," she answered truthfully.

He started pulling something out of Ron's bag as someone bumped into Hermione.

Startled, she turned to face the person next to her. The boy looked a year young then her, but he was just as tall. His hair was grown out hanging down in his eyes. His hair was parted in the middle to reveal a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Below the scar, the boy had on a pair of glasses, similar to Harry's. His muggle clothing were two times to big for him. The only detail about the boy that set him apart from Harry Potter was that his hair was a light brown and the large camera hanging around his neck. It was Collin Creevey.

"'ello Harry," he said happily. "All right?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," She answered in an unsure voice.

"Um, hello Collin," Harry answered.

Forgetting about the large trunk on his face, Ron picked his head up and nearly shouted at the boy, "You bought that at my brother's shop, didn't you!?"

Collin stared at Ron for a moment before he began laughing. He pointed at Ron and said between bits of laughter, "You….have a… trun…k…for a…nose!"

Suddenly the trunk turned peach again and quickly shrunk back to its original shape and size. "I got them too," he said grabbing the scar tattoo and Harry Potter look-a-like glasses from Harry. He held them up to show Collin.

Collin stopped laughing and said in a delightful squeal, "cool."

In back of the store a large woman was searching franticly for someone. She looked like she was about to cry.

Hermione, feeling bad for her started towards her, but stopped short when Collin said, "That's my mom. I have to go. See you guys at school." He hurried away to calm his frantic mother.

The three friends looked at each other in amusement.

Then Harry remembered something. "Hermione? You said you wanted to tell us something, member?"

"Oh…I have great news." Pause, "I've become head girl," she squealed.

Harry and Ron looked happy for her, but Ron couldent help but feel a little resentment towards her.

Draco Malfoy gave his parents the slip shortly after he had arrived in Diagon Alley. He was tired to buying everything he was told to get and doing everything up to his father's standards. He wished that he had been born into a normal family, one like the Weasley family. With lots of brothers to play with and a younger sister to protect, though he would never admit this to anyone…EVER! If his father ever found this out, he would be dead meat. Draco shuttered at the thought of what would happen to him if the Dark Lord were to ever find out his deepest secret.

Draco saw a girl walk by and without thinking; he hid behind a crate that held smelly fish. The girl was beautiful. She had long Honey brownish colored hair and a body that one could die for. She turned around suddenly and Draco got a good look at her face. She had large hazel eyes an innocent like face. He watched as she looked around behind her, she looked disappointed for a moment before she turned back straight.

The girl went into Flourish and Blotts. Draco was about to follow her when a cold, chilling voice stopped him. "There you are…Draco," The voice said.

"Father," Draco said his back still turned towards his father. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that I had lost my son, I don't think the dark lord would be very pleased with me if he found out you went missing, do you?"

"No."

"No what!"

"No…sir," he said almost sarcastically, but dared not to too much. Lucius Gave Draco a warning glare before he stepped aside and there stood his two bodyguards. He didn't really consider Crabbe and Goyle friends…not really; they were more like body guards, and someone to boast to.

Lucius walked away with a sweep of his robe and was gone, leaving Draco the sense that these two lumps were to watch after him. He sighed and hurried after his fathers retreating back with Crabbe and Goyle running after him. Before he was gone, Draco gave one last glance to Flourish and Blotts just as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ran into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter three

------------------

The Burrow

-----------------

Hermione and Harry went with Mrs. Weasley and Ron to the Burrow where they would be staying the night. They used Floo powder and appeared in the living room of the Burrow. Ginny Weasley lay surrounded by blankets, on the couch reading a book. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, the tip of her nose red and swollen.

"Hermione," Ginny said sitting up happily as she came through the fireplace.

"All right Ginny?" Hermione asked her best friend as Ron came through the fireplace behind her.

"Getting better," she said as a fit of cougher hit her.

Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared and rushed over to her daughter pulling out a bottle and a table spoon from her purse. She sat down next to Ginny and pour some of its into the table spoon. The liquid is a greenish yellow color and a purple chunk came out of the bottle and plopped down in the spoon. "Here you go dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Drink it up."

Ginny opened up her mouth to let the foul looking medicine in. The medicine went down and within seconds the coughing subsided.

"Thanks mum," Ginny said as she suddenly looked very exhausted. She laid her head back and was asleep within moments.

"Hate when that happens," Ron said with his face covered in concern, "scary, you know?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on," Ron said. "Bet dad's already got your stuff."

"You'll be in Ginny's room dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny'll be on the couch for the night."

"She's out for the rest of the night," Ron said in agreement. "Come on."

Harry and Hermione followed Ron up the stairs to the floor next to the top of the Burrow. Ginny's room was to the right of the staircase. The three of them entered her room and sure enough, there sat Hermione's trunk in the corner of the room.

Hermione went to her trunk, opened it, and sure enough her school books were there just like Mrs. Weasley said they would be. But underneath her school books an envelope lay. Curious, Hermione opened it and gasped in surprise. Inside the envelope was sixty dollars worth or wizarding money. There was also a letter in the envelope. She pulled it out and began reading it.

Dearest Hermione,

You father and I would like to apologize for leaving so suddenly. Your father had

something come up. As you see we bought your books for you as Mrs. Weasley

promised.

Hermione, you father and I are very proud of you. I do hope you know that.

We both love you soo much and hope that you have a good year at Hogwarts

And we are looking forward to seeing you this Christmas vacation.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad

P.S. We are so sorry.

A tear fell from Hermione's eyes as she finished reading her letter. She sniffed and whipped her tears away as she folded up the letter.

"What's it say?" Ron asked from Ginny's bed. He was sprawled out on the single mattress as Harry sat on the end of the bed.

Hermione looked up from the envelope, her eyes still glistening with tears. "It says they're proud of me. They've never said that before," she said almost to herself.

Ten minutes later the three friends were all seated around Ron's room on the top floor. Ron sat cross legged on his bed leaning against the head board, Harry sat on the bed also, though he sat on the very edge, and Hermione sat in a pink bean bag chair in the far corner of the room.

"You can move closer, you know," Harry said to Hermione.

But she wasn't listening. She had her parent's letter on her mind. '_Maybe I don't have to try so hard for them anymore.'_

Hermione was always a quit child. She didn't have any siblings therefore she never learned how to be very sociable.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were always out doing functions and volunteer work leaving Hermione home alone with the latest babysitter. The babysitters always turned out to be an old woman with bad breath and smelly Bo. The last babysitter she had turned out to be by far the greatest one ever. Her name was Mrs. Easytop. She was a strange one alright, but she was nice, and she wasn't too old or smelly.

Mrs. Easytop would always have a cookie up her sleeve, quite literally. Every time Hermione would come home from school crying because someone had done something mean or said something mean to her, Mrs. Easytop would reach up her sleeve and pull out a cookie. Even in the tightest sleeved shirt she could do it. Hermione would spend hours trying to do it, but a cookie (or anything else) wouldn't come out. So one day she asked Mrs. Easytop how she did it and she smiled and said in a knowingly tone, "You will one day know how to do it. Just be patient my child."

As the years passed, Hermione grew older, but Mrs. Easytop never seemed to age.

Every night before bed, Hermione would hear stories of witches and wizards and of their magical world. Hermione soon quickly grew an interest in it, so she would check out every book she could find about magical things. She would then hide the books under her bed so no one would know of her interest.

On her ninth birthday, Mrs. Easytop walked in on her reading a book about a school where young witches and wizards attended a school called Hogwarts. The book was called Hogwarts, A History. When Mrs. Easytop came in she was surprised, but she smiled warmly and sat next to Hermione to talk.

It was this night, on her ninth birthday that Hermione learnt who she really was. She was so excited that she ran to her parents to tell them about it.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger of course thought she was lying and should be spending more time on her studies the in a fantasy world. It was then that she became the book warm that she now is. She studied harder than anyone in her class so her parents would approve. Soon after that Mrs. Easytop was fired and Hermione's parents quit leaving all the time.

When Hermione's letter arrived accepting her into Hogwarts, she was thrilled and her parents were sorry, though they never uttered a word of an apology.

This is why this letter touched Hermione so deeply. Not only did they finally tell her that they were proud of her, but they were finally apologizing for being wrong for so long ago. Hermione was so happy she could cry.

"Hermione," Someone was waving a hand in her face.

She looked up to see Harry waving the hand. "Stop it!" She said pushing his arm away.

"You all right there?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why." Hermione answered.

"You were like…spacin' out there for a few minutes," Harry said going back to his seat on the floor.

"Oh…yeah…sorry." She put on her best forced smile and looked at the two boy's. "So…did you say something?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I said you can move closer to us…we wont bit you know."

Hermione smiled, "I know." She picked the chair up and moved it to next to Harry, setting it at an angle so she could face both of the boys.

Just than Mrs. Weasley called from below, "Kids, time for dinner!"


	4. Chapter 4

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter four

------------------

Good-Bye Narissa?

-----------------

Draco followed Lucius into the Malfoy manor after all of his new school supplies had been bought. Crabbe and Goyle followed each carrying their own books and half of Draco's.

In the living room, Narissa sat in a chair her face covered with concern. "Where have you been?" She asked standing up and rushing to her son. She grabbed a hold of her son in a huge hug, wail Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind them. Draco growled at them and swatted his hand behind his back at them, which made then snicker even more at him.

Narissa suddenly pushed Draco away from her and her hand went back and came flying at his cheek, whack. His mother slapped him across the face. Lucius smirked and Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing. Draco's hand went to his face to cover where he had been hit as if he were trying to ease the pain.

"Don't you EVER run off from me again," Narissa yelled, ferrous. "Your father and I were worried sick."

"Speak for yourself," Lucius said to himself walking from the room. Though he had said it to himself, everyone in the room heard him.

Narissa stared after her husband in disbelief.

The three boys grinned. "See," Draco said. "Dad doesn't worry, he trust me. Maybe you should try a little of that yourself," Draco said as her left the room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Narissa yelled to her son as he walked from her.

Draco stopped in his tracks three stairs up the staircase. Crabbe stopped causing Goyle to run into him.

"Don't you walk out on me! I don't care if you are supposed to be the next greatest follower of the Dark Lord! I am still your mother and you are still my son! And I don't want you to ever leave me when we are out unless I know where you are! Do you got it!?" She crossed her arms waiting for his response.

"Yeah, yeah," he said starting to walk up the stirs again.

"I," she said it so loudly that he stopped to look at his mother. "Said do you got it!?"

"Yes," Draco said in a nasty tone, but Narissa knew he meant it. He was only saying it like that because he was mad.

She stared at him expectantly.

"Ma'am," he said stubbornly. He looked down at the railing, "yes ma'am."

"Now go to your room. I need to have a talk with your father," she said the last thing under her breath, but the boy's still heard her.

Draco ran up the rest of the stair to his room with Crabbe and Goyle following. Once in his room, Draco put his head to the vent leading into his father's study. Only able to hear muffles, he ran to his dresser, ruffled through things then finally found the boxes he was looking for. He pulled out two extendable ears and opened a box for him self and gave the other one to Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco went back over to the vent and fed it one end of the ears. He then put the other end to his own ear and listened to his parents argue wail beside him; Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same thing, listening through the same ear.

Below them, Lucius was talking. "What do you mean why do I trust him so easily? He's my son, why wouldn't I trust him. The Dark Lord obviously trusts him…then why shouldn't I?"

"The Dark Lord!? Who cares about the Dark Lord? We are talking about our seventeen year old son here, not some…follower. Draco will not become one until he is eighteen, and until then we need to keep him close. Everyone knows that he is the next chosen one for the Dark Lord, who knows what, is on other's minds. Some sick twisted person might see him alone and kill him off."

"If that would happen then we would kill them," Lucius said in a dangerously low tone.

"How would we know who did it? It could be anyone, even Harry Potter himself."

Lucius gave a cold laugh. "Then it would be easy to find him. The Dark Lord always knows where he is."

There was a long pause before Narissa began speaking again, "Well what if I told you I didn't want him to become a follower? What if I told you I didn't want any harm to come to my son…our son?"

There was a short pause before Lucius said in a horrific, low voice, "Get Out!"

"Lucius, please, listen to me. If he went with the Dark Lord he could die. He could walk out here tomorrow and we'll never see him again. I don't want that to happen. I love him too much."

"Get Out!"

Draco could feel Crabbe and Goyle looking at him, but he refused to look at them as a tear fell down his cheek.

Narissa was sobbing now trying to get her husband to listen to her. "So you willing to sacrifice our son's life because of a promise you gave that man that…monster."

Not Lucius was pissed, "I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He roared.

Narissa gave a sob as she ran from the room.

Draco sat back on his heels, tears falling from his face. _'How could father do this? To…to separate our family like this, it's unheard of. We are the Malfoy trio. Not the Malfoy dos or the Malfoy one. I don't think I could live without my mother.'_

Draco slowly get up then whipped his face wail he was still facing the wall so no one would see him crying, but Crabbe saw the tears. He walked away from his 'friends' as started to pace the floor. _'I can't let anyone see how upset I am. I will never show my weakness.'_

There was a noise behind the boys and Draco's door opened. The three of them turned around and there stood Narissa Malfoy, red and puffy eyed. She looked from Draco to the boys by the vent then she looked down to their hands, they were all holding the extendable ears. "I see you've already heard. Draco, come here."

Slowly he went to his mother and followed her out the hall. They left the door open and began to talk.

"As you know honey, I've decided to leave," she started.

"Good. I didn't want you here anyways." Draco said stubbornly.

Narissa looked hurt. Draco wanted to reach out and hold his mother, or to be held by his mother, but he kept his hands to himself, not daring to melt his reputation.

"Well than, good bye Draco, I'll miss you," she kissed the top of his head and fled down the hall way to her own room. Five minutes later she emerged carrying a small, heavy suitcase. Draco stayed where he was and watched his mother flee into the night.

Draco put on his best scowl and turned to face Crabbe and Goyle. "Stupid Narissa," he said slamming the door shut behind him. "I can't believe she put up such a fuss. Dad should have gotten rid of her years ago; she's just pulled us down. Always saying how the Dark Lord is a horrible person. The Dark Lord is the only person!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads in agreement.

Draco took both pairs of extendable ears and put them in their rightful boxes. Draco then sat in a chair at his desk and the other two sat on his bed.

"So your happy she's finally gone then?" Crabbe asked remembering the tears on Draco's face.

Draco snorted, "Of course I'm happy. That bitch has been nagging me for years not to turn into a follower when I turn eighteen."

"You still are, right?" Goyle asked scrunching up his fat face.

"Well of course I am. I'm going to take after my father like planned. Besides, I would never back out on my promise to you two, 'the three greatest followers ever'…besides my father…of course." But deep down Draco had a feeling of dread pulling in his gut; he never wanted to become a follower. He secretly wanted to become the next potion's teacher at Hogwarts. But he would never get the chance to be one. He would have to live and breathe everything to do with the Dark Lord.

"Of course," Crabbe and Goyle repeated.

"So uh…who do you think the new head's will be this year?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know about head girl, but…I made head boy." Draco boasted.

"Awesome," the two boys said at the same time.

"So um…you got any idea who made head girl?" Goyle asked raising his eye brows.

"No…but the letter I got did say something about reuniting Slytherin with its enemy…whatever that means."

"So, it'll probably be someone from Gryffindor then, right?" Crabbe asked.

Draco thought about this for a minute before saying, "Yeah I guess so. Watch it be that filthy little mudblood."

The three of the boys laughed at this.

"So you got any food in this joint or what?" Goyle asked his stomach rumbling (like always).


	5. Chapter 5

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter five

------------------

A late wake up

-----------------

Hermione was woken by Ginny bouncing on the foot of the bed. She looked through sleepy eye lids at her friend. "Feel better?"

"Oh I feel sooooooooo much better," Ginny said in a rushed cheerful voice, bouncing on her knees.

Hermione smile, Ginny must have eaten some chocolate because she was hyper. She loved when this happened to Ginny because she was so fun to watch. Ginny seemed to have some kind of a reaction to eating muggle chocolate, funny thing is it isn't a normal reaction such as a rash, its hyperness to the extreme.

"Did you find the heresy's bar I had hidden in my trunk?" Hermione asked feeling more awake.

Ginny smiled and bounced some more on the bed. "Yep, yep, yep, I do hope it was bough for me because I ate it all up."

"Do you really think I would have come here without bringing you some muggle chocolate? Besides, I don't like it very much."

Ginny smiled, "I knew you brought it for me."

"Well it was to share with Ron, but…"

Ginny smiled wider if that was even possible and said, "He doesn't need any. Besides, I ate it all."

Hermione sat straight up in the bed, "You ate it all!?"

"Well," she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out its contains, "all but this." In her hand she held one square of a heresy's bar.

"Pig," Hermione said laughing. She threw a small pillow at Ginny.

Ginny giggled at threw the pillow back at Hermione.

The bedroom door opened and the red-faced Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room. "It's almost time to go girls. Breakfast is on the table, hurry." She left clothing the door behind her.

Ginny's smile widened, if that is even possible. "Hermione, do you think…can you disaperate with me? Please?"

Hermione smiled. She knew she shouldn't disaperate just down the stairs, but what the heck. "Alright," she held out her hand.

Ginny grabbed it happily. Concentrating on the Burrow's dinning room, Hermione felt Ginny and herself spinning faster and faster. As they started to slow down, she opened her eyes to see the dinning room coming into view.

Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley were already seated around the table. They were already dressed and from the looks of it, already pack and set to leave for the train station. Two trunks were bye the front door.

Hermione and Ginny sat at the table and started eating their breakfast. All of the plates were loaded with eggs, ham, toast, and pancakes. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley staring at her, Ginny was busy eating her food. Harry and Mr. Weasley had laughter in their eyes, and Ron looked embarrassed. Looking at herself, Hermione realized she had yet to get dressed. She blushed and ran up the stairs, the hem of her pink night gown lightly banging against her heels.

Hermione threw herself into Ginny's room and onto her bed. She buried her face in the pillow. "How embarrassing," She moaned.

Not believing she could be so stupid, Hermione dressed carefully. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top. Taking a second glance at herself she decided on a black zip up sweatshirt. Leaving the sweatshirt unzipped, she hurried downstairs.

Ginny was the only person at the table when Hermione go there. She sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you leave?" Ginny asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

Hermione blushed again. "I forgot to get dressed," she said.

Ginny grinned, "I could have told you that."

Draco lay in bed listening to Crabbe and Goyle snoring. They both lay on the thin carpet, hard floor with only a pillow. Last night Draco had refused them anything other than a pillow to sleep with and they happily obeyed. Draco smirked to himself. _I love being me. _

There was a creaking pop and Foggy appeared beside his bed. She bowed low seeing him awake. "Little master," She squeaked. "Master say's you have an hour to get ready. That's when you will all disaperate together."

Draco sat up on one elbow, "Thanks Foggy."

Foggy gave a nervous squeal and there was a pop and she disappeared.

Chuckling to himself Draco threw his green blankets off of himself and pulled him self out of bed. Going to wake his 'friends' he stopped short, looking at the two ores at his feet, he smirked. _I bet it would be funny to see them get ready with only ten minutes. _

Draco looked around his room. He was proud of it. He had redecorated his room the summer after his first year in Hogwarts. Draco wanted some way to show to everyone how proud he was to be a Slytherin. His wall's are painted dark green and the trim is gold. All the wooden furniture is black, the dresser, the headboard to his bed, everything. The carpet is a dark green. His bedspread is green but the trim of it is gold and in the middle of the blanket is a golden snake. On his door a serpent is painted.

Draco grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower._ I miss mother. Why did she have to go and defy father. Why couldn't she just shut her mouth and do what she is told. As much as I agree with her opinions, I just grin and bare it. _

After his shower and a piece of toast, Draco decided to wake Crabbe and Goyle. When he walked into his room, he couldn't help but to laugh. Crabbe was sprawled out spread eagle across the floor and Goyle lied next to him with his head on Crabbe's chest, he was snuggling into him.

Draco went over to his desk where his CD player sat. Turning the sound up to high, he turned the radio on. Crabbe jumped up in fright and Goyle's head hit the ground hard before he too stood fast. Draco laughed turning off the music.

"What was that for," Crabbe blubbered.

"You have ten minutes," Draco said sitting on his already made bed. Foggy must have made it.

"For what," Goyle asked rubbing his big head.

"Till we leave," Draco said smiling.

He watched the two boy's faces as the realized what he had just said.

Crabbe got it first, "For school?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake us sooner?"

Draco shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

Goyle ran out of the room shouting behind his back, "I call the shower!"


	6. Chapter 6

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter six

------------------

Platform 9 and 3 quarters

-----------------

Mr. Weasley was able to borrow a car from the Ministry again this year. Since the twins were gone, they really didn't need the extra space, but they had no other means of transportation except for the fireplace.

Harry and Ron helped Mr. Weasley load all the trunks into the trunk of the car while Hermione and Ginny put Harry's owl Hedwig and Ron's owl Pig in the backseat. Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the Burrow with a big green tote bag hanging off of her shoulder just as Mr. Weasley started the car up. Once everyone was situated, they were off.

After an hour ride, they pulled into the train station. They drove around the parking lot three times before finding a parking space.

The three guys unloaded the trunks under Mrs. Weasley's supervision, Hermione and Ginny each grabbed two trolleys. Each trunk got put on a trolley. Once everyone was settled with their rightful trunks and the boy's with their owls, the 6 people headed inside.

They headed straight for the platform between 9 and 10, platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Ginny you first dear," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Then Hermione, Harry, Ronald, and your father and I will follow."

Ginny hesitated until she was sure no muggles were looking. She took off at a run and like magic, she disappeared into the wall.

Taking a quick look around her surroundings, Hermione followed her friend onto platform 9 and 3 quarters. She took off at a run with her eyes clenched shut. Knowing she needed to see what she was doing, she opened her eyes. It was pitch black. Within seconds she burst out onto the platform in the sunlight.

Hermione gave her trolley to a near-by worker. His job is to but the trunks onto the train. There are many of them all around the platform.

Ginny was standing off to the side of the platform entrance talking to a long haired blond, Luna Lovegood. She had on her radish earrings, a blue puffy skirt, purple leggings, a hot pink long sleeved shirt, and a green baseball cap. She smiled when she saw Hermione. "Hi."

Hermione waved joining them.

Harry and Ron joined them as they came through the entrance.

Mrs. Weasley looked teary eyed as she came onto the platform with her husband right behind her. She rushed to hug Ginny and Ron.

Luna promised to save a compartment for everyone and then excused herself.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked around, frantic. It was the second time in two day's that she felt this feeling and she had to admit, she didn't enjoy it very much. She couldn't see anyone in particular watching her so she turned her attention back to her friends.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Mrs. Weasley cried pulled her kids and Harry and Hermione in for a hug.

Mr. Weasley stood off to the side looking a bit uncomfortable. When his wife was done making a scene he pulled Harry off to the side for a talk.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and took out the sandwiches she made. Giving everyone 3, chicken on rye sandwiches the whistle blew warning the train was leaving in five minutes. Mr. Weasley rushed Harry over to get his sandwiches. Mrs. Weasley pushed them all onto the train after a last hug.

Draco came out of the fire place at the train station on platform 9 and 3 quarters behind his father. Crabbe and Goyle came out shortly after with their trunks. And lastly Foggy came out last with Draco's trunk. Walking briskly, Lucius Malfoy headed for a worker standing not too far away.

Draco kept close to his father. Before leaving he had been told what he could and couldn't do. And the biggest rule was not to be more than five steps away from his father.

Crabbe and Goyle rushed to keep in step with their trunks dragging along on the ground behind them.

Foggy was slower then every one else. But then again she had shorter legs. Draco's trunk floated along behind her.

"You there, take our trunks," Lucius demanded.

The worker looked up surprised. He was pushing two trolleys already. Each trolley had a trunk and an owl. One owl was still a baby. It was brown and loud. Zooming all around its cage. The other owl was full grown and snowy white…Hedwig. Harry Potter's owl.

Draco smirked to himself. He was about to say something, but Goyle beat him to it.

"Hey! That's Harry Potter owl," Goyle shouted causing strangers to stop and stare.

"Is that right," Lucius said slowly.

The worker looked scared, but said nothing.

Lucius looked at the man, "Is that right?"

The man nodded slowly cause Lucius to smirk. "Well, well, well…" Looking the man in the eyes he said, "Give me those trolleys."

The worker's eyes got wide. "I'm sorry sire, but I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to do that."

Lucius glared at him. "I said, give them to me," he growled.

When the man again refused and walked away, Lucius raised his cane. But Draco was faster; he grabbed his father's arm and pulled it down.

"How dare you," Lucius hissed. Then he turned on his son. He whipped the cane down across Draco's face.

Draco couldn't believe it. He brought his hand up to his face and stared blankly at his father.

"How dare you turn on me!"

"Father! I did not turn on you. I was simply going to suggest that you could leave it to me. I can get to his owl if I need to. Don't forget, I'm head boy. I have access to where ever I want to go."

He waited silently while his father processed what he had said.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I want you to hurt Harry potter. Hurt him the way you know how. Break his pride."

"Yes father."

Draco knew he had to do what he was told. Since the first day of school he's been trying to hurt Harry. He had been told to make friends with him, or hurt him. He tried the friend thing, but Harry had refused, which his pride hurt, Draco decided from then on out he would hurt him.

But something this summer changed in him. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He wasn't even mad at him. In fact, he envied him. He wished he had real friends like he did. Ron is a true friend, Crabbe and Goyle are not.

Just then He saw the girl in his dreams from last night. The girl he saw going in Flourish and Blots. He started to go over there, but stopped short realizing who she was with. Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and the parents of Ron. _Why would that gorgeous girl be hanging out with them. Where is Hermione? Did this girl replace her? I wish she would notice me. Maybe she'll like me. I've never had a girlfriend before._

Lucius looked to where his son was staring. "Draco, stop staring. I know you want to get him. You will. All in good time son, all in good time."


	7. Chapter 7

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter seven

------------------

On Board Hogwarts Express

-----------------

Hermione left her friends and headed for the front compartment of the train. She couldn't wait to find out who the head boy was. But at the same time, she was nervous. Her letter had said 'The head boy was chosen out of the Slytherin house. The idea of this is to reunite Gryffindor with its enemy. You will be required to share a dorm with the head boy.'

_I just hope it isn't Draco. No way will I be able to live with him for a year._

She found the compartment and let herself in with ease. Eight people where already seated around the compartment. Each of them were already in their school robes and was wearing a p on their badges. They were the Perfects. There were two perfects for each house, two Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, Two Huffulpuffs, and two Gryffindors. Ginny was sitting with Neville Longbottem.

"Ginny," Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

She sat down between Ginny and Neville.

Ginny smiled. "I guess in all the excitement I forgot to tell you. I'm a perfect."

"Aww, congratulations," Hermione said hugging Ginny.

"Thanks."

Just then two people came into the compartment, Draco Malfoy, and Professor McGonagall.

Draco was the only person other than Hermione not wearing their robe in the room.

_Oh great!_ She moaned inwardly.

Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle into an empty compartment. After a few moments he decided he wanted to find that brown haired beauty. He started wondering the hallway when he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Hello Draco. I believe you were trying to find the head compartment." She said.

"Yes ma'am," he lied.

"I believe it is this way, follow me," she turned on her heel and walked away.

With nothing else to do, he followed his transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall stopped just outside of a compartment, "After you."

Draco Walked in and instantly saw the girl of his dreams. Seeing her up close he realized four things. 1) She was way more beautiful then he had originally thought, 2) She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, 3) He wanted her to be his forever, and 4) She was Hermione Granger.

"Hello students," Professor McGonagall began. "I'd like to welcome you all to a new school year. And I would like to congratulate all of you for becoming either perfects or heads. These are all very important positions that you have been given. I Hope that you will take your role seriously and take great pride in your new roles at your school. If I find that any of you are abusing your positions, you will immediately be revoked of you position and will be given detention until the end of the school year. These are some serious matters. In the past we've had students use the fact that they were head girl or boy to boss around and intimidate the younger students," She looked in Draco's direction. "Further more, I have invited you all here for tea."

Suddenly a table appeared with crumpets, sugar cubs, two tea pots, and 11 teacups. "I would like you all to mingle. Get to know one another. You will all be working together for the next year. The head boy and girl," she indicated to Draco and Hermione, "Will be who you go to first with any problems. If the problem is too big for them to handle I want them as well as the perfect with the problem to go directly to Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, or myself. Alright, I've said what I had to say, enjoy."

Everyone got up at once.

Hermione and Ginny stood off to the side with Neville waiting for their chance to get their tea and crumpet.

Hermione couldn't help but to stare at Draco. He looked so much older, more mature.

"This is so exciting," Neville said.

"It is, but I feel bad for Hermione," Ginny said patting Hermione shoulder.

"Hu?" Hermione said looking at her friends turning her head quickly.

"I said I feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because you have to share a dorm with Draco, I feel so sorry for you."

"Man, that sucks," Neville said.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a disaster."

When Neville went to get him some tea, Hermione turned quickly to Ginny and grabbed her arm. "Have you noticed how cute Draco is looking today?"

Ginny looked like she had been slapped. "That is Draco Malfoy," She shrieked quietly. "You can't like him! Him and his family are close with he-who-must-not-be-named! His father tried to kill us last year," she hissed.

"I know! Besides, I don't like him exactly. He just looks good is all."

"Promise me; please do not fall for him. I know you have to share a dorm with him and all, but please just don't."

"I wont."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good. And I promise I won't my brother or anyone else. If they found out, they would freak."

"Hey guys, want some?" Neville asked holding up two extra cups of tea.

"Please," Ginny said grabbing one and downing it.

Half an hour later everyone made their way through the train looking for friends.

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville found the compartment Harry, Ron, and Luna were in. After sitting Harry started talking.

"Listen," he said. "Ron's dad told me something before we left. It was more or less a warning. He told me to beware of Draco. He over heard his father talking to the Minister about Draco being his weapon. So what ever you do, don't give in to him. Do your best to ignore him."

"That's going to be hard," Ginny started. "Being Draco is the head boy."

Ron jumped up in anger, "I don't get it! Why does he get to be head boy! Dumbledore knows he can't be trusted! He's a Malfoy!!!" He shouted.

Hermione felt bed, so trying to make him feel better she said, "The letter said the point of picking a Slytherin is to reunite Gryffindor with it's enemy."

"What if Gryffindor doesn't want to be reunited with…them," Ron said angrily.

"Well then I guess that's just too bad isn't it?" Luna said looking up from her copy of the Quibbler. Seeing Ron's look of death directed on her, Luna continued, "Well, think about it. Why else would Dumbledore pick Malfoy?" pause. "Obviously Dumbledore thinks there is more then what meets the eye. Personally, I trust Dumbledore more than anyone else, besides my father of course."

"Besides," Hermione put in, "I think it's about time for the whole school to unit against he-who-must-not-be-named. The only bad thing is I have to share a dorm with him."

"You have to sleep with him," Ron raged.

"No Ronald, she has to share a dorm, not sleep with him. They get their own beds," Ginny said trying to comfort her brother.

Ron stormed out of the compartment and down the hall.

"Uh oh," Neville said.

Hermione stood, "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the compartment and down the hall after Ron. She found him a few doors down yelling at someone.

"Don't you dare touch her you no good low…"

"RONALD!" Hermione screeched coming into the compartment.

Draco was seated with a dumbfounded look on his face as Ron stood over him, red-faced. Crabbe and Goyle looked even more confused than Draco.

Grabbing Ron by the forearm, Hermione dragged him away.

Behind them Draco called out, "What's the matter Weasel, does your girlfriend have a short lease on you." Laughter rang out behind them.

Ron turned to go back, but Hermione threw herself in front of him, "No Ron you mustn't."

"I'd like to kill him," Ron muttered.

"I know, but you can't. You don't want to get expelled before you even get to school do you?"

"No."

"Exactly, that's why you need to calm down. I get it, you really wanted to be Head boy, but your not, so you really need to get over it. Draco is head boy. Honestly I'd rather share a dorm with you, but I can't. So please, please don't make things harder for me. Please?"

"Yeah, alright, I promise."

"Thank you Ronald," she hugged him.

"Look," He said pointing out the window.

She looked. Hogwarts was coming into view.

"I guess we best put our robes on," Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter eight

------------------

The Opening Ceremony

-----------------

Hermione and her friends got off the train station in Hogsmead, outside waited twelve horseless carriages. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron managed to squeeze into a carriage while Luna and Neville ended up behind them in a carriage with two second year Slytherins.

"It's so good to be back," Hermione commented.

"It's good to be home," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"This is so exciting," Ginny said bouncing in her seat. "This is going to be the best year ever!"

"I just can't wait for it to start," Ron said looking out the window watching the trees go by.

"It already has," Harry murmured.

Everyone got quit for a few moments.

Watching her friends, Hermione smiled. She really was one lucky girl.

Looking around she saw Harry looked just as excited as Ginny to be back but Ron looked extremely sad for someone who was happy to be back.

"Ron, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Draco better not touch you," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Oh get over it already Ronald!" Ginny said agitatedly.

"I can't," he wined.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly so only he could hear. "You promised."

He shut his mouth and looked back out the window.

Once they reached the castle they hopped out of the carriage and joined the swarm of kids entering their school. Somewhere along the way, they ran into Luna and Neville.

"This excitement is so boring," Luna said after stumbling from someone knocking into her.

"Tell me about it," Hermione muttered after dodging being hit.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Everybody is always in such a rush to get inside. It gets boring year after year," Luna said.

"Maybe so, but I know I want to rush in there with them." Ron said, "I'm hungry."

"But… your always hungry," Neville said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well if it isn't Barbie and her woo tank clan," someone said snottily behind them just outside the great hall.

They turned around to see Pansy Parkinson standing there with Draco by her side, his arm around her shoulders. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them, snickering.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said taking a step forward.

Feeling a hand on her upper arm she stopped short. Looking to see who was holding her back she saw Ron right next to her his hand on her arm. She ignored the feeling of brushing him off knowing that if it wasn't for his hand, she would hit Pansy.

"You heard me," Pansy said walking up close to Hermione, leaving Draco standing behind her.

"I think you better back off," Luna said coming to Hermione's defenses. She stepped up to Hermione with her wand in hand pointed at Pansy.

Hermione felt Ron's hand slip off of her arm fast.

"What are you going to do little girl? Turn me into a frog?" Pansy laughed.

"Shove it Parkinson," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her into the Great hall.

"I could have you know," Luna said before following her friends.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got into a Horseless carriage only to find Pansy Parkinson already sitting there.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy," she said with a smile.

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco said coldly.

"I don't believe I've seen you since last year," She said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quit good, how about yourself," he asked stiffly.

If it was possible, her smiled widened. ""I've been wonderful. I've missed you dearly."

Draco nodded but chose not to answer.

_Why, why, why didn't I look in here before I got it? I wish she would go swimming and drown. I HATE pretending to like her just be cause father thinks it is right for us to be together, two purebloods. I don't think I can pretend to date her anymore. Father will just have to be disappointed in me. It wouldn't be the first time._

Draco pretended to listen to Pansy jabbering all the way up to the school. He satisfied her with the occasional nod or a grunt.

When they reached the castle Draco immediately saw Hermione walking with her friends into the school. Keeping his eyes on her, Draco and his 'friends' followed shortly behind.

Realizing Draco was no longer paying attention to her, Pansy turned to see him staring off to his right. Harry Potter was there with the two remaining Weasley's, the Ravenclaw wanna-be Gryffindor Luna Lovegood, the chubby Neville Longbottem, and a light brown haired girl. Staring she finally realized who the girl was, Hermione Granger.

Then it clicked. Draco was staring at Hermione.

Angered, Pansy grabbed a hold of Draco and marched up behind the group of friends. Stopping behind then she pulled Draco up to her and putting his arm around her before saying. "Well if it isn't Barbie and her woo tank clan."

Draco smirked at her tone. She sounded exactly like a cold hearted bitch.

Hermione took a step forward, but the Weasley boy made a small movement that he caught. He had grabbed a hold of her arm. Draco's smirk turned into a glare, directed at Ron.

Draco saw Ron look at him with a look of surprise on his face. Ron's hand fell from Hermione's quickly. Realizing he was still glaring at Ron and Ron knew, but didn't understand why, Draco smirked again.

Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her away into the great hall, their friends following.

"I can't believe that little twit pulled her wand on me," Pansy complained huffing off into the Great hall. Draco had no other choice but to follow.

Draco sat in front of Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him.

After the First years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood at the head table. Holding his wand to his Adam's apple he cleared his throat until he had everyone's attention. Then he began to speak, "I would like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts and hello to all of the new first year. Congratulations to the new perfects and the head boy and girl. After the feast I would like the Head boy and Girl to wait behind, I need a word with you both. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Not one student is allowed outside after dark. Now, enjoy the feast." He waved his arms and platters upon platters of food appeared on the tables lining the Great hall.

Ron helped himself to 5 plates of food. Hermione, feeling a bit nauseated picked at her plate.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"Yes," she answered, "just a bit nervous.

"I don't blame you," Neville said, helping himself to some more sweet potatoes.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Sorry you have to get stuck with _him_."

"At lease eat some more," Harry said placing a roll on her plate.

Hermione gingerly picked up the roll and took a nibble.

After a half an hour, the perfects stood and called for their houses to follow them.

Hermione hugged Ginny and bid a good bye to everyone else.

One the Great Hall was empty except for Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco the two students made their way up to the head table.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, yes. You remembered." He stood slowly. "I would like you both to follow me."

Feeling Draco's eyes on her, Hermione ignored him and followed her headmaster.

They walked out of the Great hall and up the Grand staircase. On the seventh floor, they passed the portrait leading into the Gryffindors dorm. They walked all the way down the hallway until they reached the end. There sat an empty portrait.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah yes. She's a bit wild. Never know when she's around. I'll replace the portrait in the morning if I get around to it. Stay right here a moment, I'll just go get her." He began walking away, but turned back, "When she gets here, the password is Pickley Pinky Punks. The pass word will change every month. Good luck," he said, and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter nine

------------------

The Wild Lady

-----------------

Hermione and Draco waited until there was movement in the portrait. They looked up to see a woman in her early twenties; she had green hair and piercing all down her ears. She even had her eyebrow and lip priced. The name plate on the bottom of her portrait called her the Wild Lady.

"Ah ha," she said. "So you're the new heads. It figures they'd pick a now-it-all."

"Hey," Hermione said shrilly.

Draco let out a chuckle.

Hermione turned her glare to Draco, "Not a word," She warned.

"And you look like a prick," The portrait continued.

"Hey," Draco shouted his smile slipping off his face.

Hermione chuckled.

"Shut your mouth," Draco warned.

Hermione raised her eyebrows with attitude. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"So it's fine for you to laugh at me, but not the other way around?" Hermione said stiffly thrusting her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish way.

Draco didn't answer, "Pickley Pinky Punks," he huffed.

"Well don't you have an attitude on you," the portrait said swinging open.

Once they stepped through the portrait hole, they saw the normal common room. It was smaller then the Gryffindor common room, but there was more than enough room for the two of them. There was a huge fireplace on the wall, in front of it sat a large couch, two arm chairs on either side of it, a rug lay in-between the fireplace and the couch, a coffee table sat in the middle of the rug, off to the side a small round wooden table sat with two wooden chairs pushed in. The color scheme of the room is neutral. The walls an off-white, the sofa and arm chairs a light brown, and the rug a mixture natural colors.

On each end of the room, a door sat. Hermione went to the room on the right and Draco to the room on the left.

Hermione walked into a room covered in silver and green. The room held a double sized bed with a green bed spread that had a serpent on it, the blanket was lined in silver. A wooden dresser, a night stand, and a desk with a swivel chair lay against the wall. A door off to the left proved to be a small simple bathroom.

Draco entered a room full of scarlet and gold. The double sized bed in the corner of the room held a comforter that held a lion in the middle of it. The blanket itself was red and lined in gold. A wooden dresser, a night stand, and a desk with a swivel chair also sat in the room against the walls. He checked out the door to the left and found a small bathroom.

Walking back into the bedroom he grimaced at the colors. _The Gryffindor colors, this must be her room._

Seeing the trunk in the far corner of the room, he went to it. A feeling of sham washed over him as he opened her trunk. It was packed tight with clothes. W_hy do girls always pack too much?_ He dug around the clothes and came upon books. The top book looked different than the others. It was leather brown. The cover said it little gold wording 'Property of Hermione Granger, Privet.' He pocketed the book in his jeans under his robe. As he closed the lid, someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to see Hermione glaring at him.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" He grinned lazily, standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked shrilly placing her hands on her hips.

Draco was at a loss for words. He didn't think he would get caught. Deciding to play it out he smirked and replied, "I was just wondering what kind of panties you had in there."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She blushed a deep shade of red. "I…I…" she stuttered.

Taking a deep breath, she stormed over to the door. She held it open and said in a dangerously low tone, "Get out!"

Draco slowly walked out the door. He turned around and faced Hermione. "Don't forget," he smirked, "I'm only a door away." He winked.

Hermione slammed the door shut in his face.

Turning on her heel, Hermione threw herself face down on her new bed. _The nerve! How dare him. He had no right once so ever!_

She turned over and looked around her room. It was a mirror image of Draco's. She liked it. She began unpacking her things.

Draco saw the door swing shut in his face. His smirk stayed on his face, knowing he had gotten to her. _If she always overreacts like this, I just might have some fun this year._ He thought walking into his new room.

After unpacking his things, he went into the common room and sat on the sofa. The fireplace was already on and the wood was cracking from the heat. _One of the house elves must have turned it on when I was in my room. _ He kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on the coffee table. Leaning down in the seat, he started to doze off.

Hermione came out of her room some time later with a book and a thin, warm blanket in hand. Her plan was to get comfy on the couch in front of the fire and read until she got tired. But she stopped short. A single paper lay on the table in the far corner of the room. She went to the table placed her book and blanket on the floor, and sat, reading who it was to.

It was addressed to the head boy and girl.

Getting up from the table, she went to Draco's room and knocked on the door. No one answered. She sighed and turned around. And there he was, sitting, sprawled out on the couch, asleep. She smiled at him, but then realizing who she was smiling at she wiped the smile off her face.

He had his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He had scooted down in his seat, his head on his chin.

Not wanting to touch him, she looked around for something to poke him with. Finding only his shoes around, she picked one up and chucked it at him. Hitting him square in the chest, Draco jumped awake.

"What that…" Seeing Hermione standing there he sat up straight. He looked down and saw his shoe on his lap. "What'd you do that for?" he asked holding the shoe up and shaking it.

"I needed you to wake up," she said shrugging.

Hermione moved around the table and sat next to him. "Look," she showed him the paper. Holding it in front of her she began reading out loud.

"Dear Head Boy and Girl,

You both should get some sleep. Alarm clocks have been placed on your night stands and are going to go off at the crack of dawn. The head boy and Girl have responsibilities, be in the Great Hall no later that half pass when you wake. You are both need to eat as soon as you get there, then patrol the Great Hall as everyone eats their breakfast. In the morning a new note will be where you found this one.

Good night

Professor Dumbledore"

Hermione finished reading. "Well, I guess we best get to bed," she said.

Draco nodded. "Night," she said watching him stand and going into his room.

Hermione suddenly felt alone. _I miss Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I don't think I can get though this with out hanging out with then every night. I need my friends._


	10. Chapter 10

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter Ten

------------------

Draco's Mistake

-----------------

Hermione woke with a start. An awful buzzing was keeping her from sleeping longer.

Reaching over to turn off the alarm clock, she realized, there was no off button. She groaned and rolled over pulling her pillow over her head.

"Alright, alright," she moaned standing up groggily.

The alarm suddenly ceased and she smiled. _Is that all I had to do?_ She let herself fall back in bed she pulled the covers up and got comfortable. With in seconds the buzzing had started again.

She rolled her eyes. _Of course, a magical alarm clock, why didn't I think of that?_

She stood from bed again and the alarm died. The silence bugged her. Turning the radio on the clock she began getting ready for her first day of classes. She straightened her room and made her bed. Leaving less for the house elf's to do.

She entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. Coming out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back tightly, she dressed quickly. Wanting to be comfortable, she pulled on a pink tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants rolled down at the waist under her black school robe. She pulled on her white sneakers and stuffed her books into her backpack. Throwing her bag over one shoulder she left her room to find the common room empty.

"Where is he?" She asked herself.

She looked to the table and found it empty. Confused, she looked around the room; finally she found a white piece of paper lying on the coffee table. She stomped over to Draco's room and pounded on the door. No one answered. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The room was empty. Letting the door swing open she entered his room. The bed was unmade and clothes were everywhere, on the floor draped across his bed and desk. _He has no respect for those poor house elves,_ she fumed.

Seeing his bathroom door open, she inspected it. It as well was empty.

_How dare he leave without me! We are supposed to be working together! Not doing our own thing. That lousy good for nothing…_

She stormed out of his room forgetting to shut his door behind her. She quickly read the note Dumbledore left for them.

"Dear Head boy and girl,

Your responsibilities for here on out are listed below. Please read this quickly and get to the Great Hall.

Patrol the halls between each class

At breakfast and lunch eat quickly then patrol the Great hall (Dinner you will not be needed to patrol)

After Dinner, you are needed to patrol the halls every 2 hours. After lights out you are needed to walk the halls one last time before you may sleep.

You are both needed to cooperate and work together to make this work.

Have a great first day,

Professor Dumbledore

_I knew it! He should have waited for me. Well, it's his head, not mine._

She left through the portrait hole and walked briskly down the hall ignore the wild lady's yells at her back about being woken for a second time. Walking into the Great hall, Hermione found it nearly empty. Draco sat at the head of the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle.

Just as Hermione was finished eating, students began to pure into the Great hall. Some kids were still grinding the sleepy out of their eyes and had bed head and others were more composed and already decent.

Walking along the table's Hermione spotted Ginny and Ron eating at the Gryffindor table. She made her way to her friends and sat with them for a moment.

"So," Ginny said with a mouth full of food. "How is it living with the enemy?"

Ron stopped eating and lifted his head to see Hermione's face when she answered.

"It's horrible! You should have heard what he said to me!" She started but stopped. She knew how Ron would react if he heard about the panty incident.

"What happened?" Harry said sitting next to Ginny.

"Oh it's…nothing," Hermione stood. "I really must be going. See you guys in Potions."

She bounced off before anyone could say anything.

"Did anyone get the feeling that she just dodged the question there?" Harry asked.

Ron grunted.

Draco had double potions for his first class of the day. He walked along the hall with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

"Come on, tell us already," Crabbe said elbowing Draco in the ribs.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm living with a know-it all mudblood. What's there to tell?" Draco was slightly bored with this conversation. _I wish I could diss these two clowns and make some real friends, maybe then I wouldn't be so dead to the world. If only I could break free from my father. Then I would be able to be the real me, and not just some puppet on a string waiting for my fate. Death for a man I want nothing to do with._

They walked into their potions classroom. Everyone was already seated and waiting for their professor.

Not far away from his seat, Draco saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron. She sat off to the side. Harry and Ron seemed to be talking to her, but she looked lost in thought.

Just than, the door slammed open and Professor Snape strolled into the dungeon whipping his robe behind him as he turned sharply to face the room. Everyone grew quit.

"This year you are doing book work first. At the end of each chapter you will answer the questions and hand in your work at the end of the class. Turn to page one," he said in his lazy tone. He waited as everyone pulled their books out. "Read the first two chapters. If I am not back by the time you are done start on your homework, chapters three and four. I will be back," Professor Snape said marching out of the room leaving everyone to do their work.

Ten minutes till the end of class, Draco had finished his work and was bored. His homework could wait. After placing his work on the teacher's desk, Draco stopped next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey Weasel," Draco said waiting for Ron and Harry to turn to look at him. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he felt bad about what he was about to say. "How's your sister doing? I hear Ginny has really growing up. I'd tap that."

Draco heard Crabbe and Goyle snicker from their seats. If he would have thought before speaking, he would have figured what would happen next, but he just had to open his fat mouth. Draco watched Ron and Harry jump from their seats and Hermione trying to pull them both back. Instantly he knew he had made a mistake. _I shouldn't have done that._

Hermione being smaller than both boys couldn't hold both back. Ron got out of her grasp and he marched up to Draco. Ron pulled back and punched Draco in the stomach.

Draco's doubled over in pain. He felt something hard connect with his face and his head was thrown backwards, Draco fell on his back. Ron had kneed him in the face.

"What do we have here?" everyone turned to see Professor Snape standing in the back of the room. "Weasley detention, my office every Saturday for two months," He said as the bell rang. "Oh and, 50 points from Gryffindor," he added before anyone left.

"Draco," Professor Snape said after everyone had left. "See to Madam Pomfrey, you should bee looked at."


	11. Chapter 11

An Unlikely Love

--------------------

Chapter Eleven

------------------

The First Kiss

-----------------

At dinner that night, Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore if she could have friends in her dorm or maybe she could go into the Gryffindors dorm. Professor Dumbledore thought about it, and told her she could. She was so excited she could burst. _Maybe now things won't be so boring and I won't feel so alone._

After dinner, Hermione lay on her bed finishing her Muggle Studies homework. She couldn't wait to finish, she was going to get her friends to hang out for a while and do their Potions homework together. _I wonder if bringing them here is such a good idea after what happened in class earlier. _

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since her double Potion's class. _How dare he insult my friends like that!? Not only did he insult my friends, but he insulted me to. When I see him I'm gonna…wait. What am I going to do? I want to hurt him, but on the other hand I want to throw him on the couch and make out with him for hours. What! How can I possible have thoughts like that? Not towards Draco Malfoy of all people. He wants Harry dead. Heck, I think he wants me dead. _

_I don't know what to do. What to think. Or how to feel. Everyone would totally hate me if he and I hooked up. Not that I would anyways. _

_Ginny and Ron would never speak to me again. Harry and Neville would totally be mad. But Luna might be alright about it. She would be upset, but I think she would be the one to accept it. And to think a year ago I though she was the weirdest creature to walk this planet. _

_Sure, Draco's grown over the summer, but has he changed? No he hasn't. He is still the same rude jerk as before. We are so different, so not meant to be. I don't even think I like him. There is just a slight attraction. It means nothing. I need to ignore it. _

Just then a pounding on the door made her jump out of her thoughts. Before she could say anything, her door shot open.

Draco crawled through the Wild Lady's portrait. Going to his room he stopped short. His bedroom door was wide open. _I know for a fact, that the house elves don't have any reason to touch doors. They appear, clean, then disappear; all magic. No need to touch doors. That only leaves one person…_

Throwing his bag on an armchair and pulling off his robe, Draco stormed over to Hermione's room and pounded on the door. Without waiting for her to answer, Draco barged in and stopped at her bedside.

Hermione quickly stood and pulled on a sweatshirt. Draco couldn't help but to look at her. She had beautiful bronzed skin showing between her sweat pants and tank. He wanted to reach out and grab her, throw her on the bed and make mad passionate love. Instead, he yelled at her.

"Why is my door open?" he hollered.

Hermione's face paled, "What? I don't know what you mean." She took her books out of her bag, trying to avoid his eyes.

"My bedroom door, why is it open?" his fist went to his waist. He was so mad he didn't want to punch anything and scare her away.

"Look, it's no big deal," she said moving around her room and into the common room.

Draco followed her, "No big deal? That is my room, my privacy. You had no right going in there! If you ever step foot into my room uninvited again…I'll…"

"You'll what? Hurt me?" Hermione said spinning around to face him. She didn't realize that by doing that she would be nose to nose with him.

Draco's voice caught in his throat. His palms grew sweaty. He never expected to ever get this close to her. He swallowed hard. "I…I might…just…just do…"

His eyes caught and held Hermione's. Slowly, Draco reached out and pulled Hermione into his arms. Without thinking, his arms found their way around d her back and his lips grazed hers.

Hermione felt him put his arms around her. _Oh no, what do I do? Stop thinking Hermione._

Without protest, she leaned into him as he pulled her close, her arms found their way around his neck. And then they were kissing. She pushed up into him, deepening their kiss.

Feelings inside Hermione stirred. Feelings she never imagined she had. A warm sensation moved like figures from her breast down her body.

Draco slipped his lips off of Hermione's and kissed her cheek as his hand started moving up her side, over her ribs. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and found his way to her breast.

Hermione gasped at the feeling. _This is wrong._ She caught his hand with hers and held it. They stood staring into each others eyes. Neither of them moving, neither of them speaking, they felt as if they had opened a door to a forbidden room.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her. Draco looked surprised and hurt. Hermione felt low, but at the same time, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Your door was open," she said shakily, "because I was looking for you this morning. When I didn't find you, I was angry and forgot to shut the door. I'm sorry."

Draco ran his hands through his hair and let out the breath he was holding. "Oh."

Hermione took one final look at Draco then she fled to her room, wanting to escape from his eyes. She slammed the door shut and leaned up against the door. Sliding down to the floor, she brought her knees up to her chest.

_Oh my god! What did I just do? I can't believe it. I kissed Draco Malfoy. There is no way I can tell anyone._

Draco watched Hermione run for her room. Once her door was safely shut, he couldn't help but to smirk. He had done it again. He had embarrassed her. Without meaning to of course, but he had done it. _Two times in two days, that's a new record._

He sat on the sofa; a fire was once again on in the fireplace. Staring into the fire he couldn't help but to think what his father would say if he knew about what he had just done. _He would kill me. If anyone knew, word would somehow get to father. There is no way anyone can find out about this. _

AN: Hey Everyone. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story. Once again, I'm sorry about the miss spells. I do my best. If anyone has any ideas for my story or would like to see something happen, I'm open to idea's and will do the best I can.


End file.
